


Fireworks

by flootzavut



Series: A Love For All Seasons [3]
Category: MASH (TV)
Genre: Bisexual BJ Hunnicutt, Bisexual Hawkeye Pierce, Declarations Of Love, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e06 A War for All Seasons, First Time, Fluff, Humour, M/M, Season/Series 09, Sequel, Sex, Smut, Swamp(y) Kisses, Swamp(y) Sex, queer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 18:17:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13840335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut
Summary: Hawkeye loses no time grabbing BJ and kissing him with all the kisses he's been saving up this last few days of having to keep his hands and lips to himself except in the dark.





	Fireworks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Happy New Year](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13607007) by [onekisstotakewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onekisstotakewithme/pseuds/onekisstotakewithme). 
  * Inspired by [New Year's Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801095) by [flootzavut](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flootzavut/pseuds/flootzavut). 



> This is a sequel to a sequel because apparently I just couldn't help myself! ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Again, you probably want to read Happy New Year by onekisstotakewithme and possibly also New Year's Day by me first to make sure everything here makes sense.
> 
> (Thanks for letting me play in your AU again AND for title/inspiration!)

* * *

_**Fireworks** _

* * *

 

Charles has been incredibly (and unexpectedly) sporting about the whole thing, but at the same time, Hawkeye has never been so glad to see the back of him. They can share a cot and Charles doesn't say a word, but neither of them wants him for an audience, and anyway, Hawk's sure the tacit ceasefire would get broken if he and Beej were to do anything louder or more intimate than kissing with Charles around.

It's been a really long few days.

Hawkeye isn't exactly a patient man at the best of times, and ever since he read Peggy's letter, the thought of getting his hands on more of BJ, of doing more than kissing him and holding him, has worn the patience he usually has down to a tiny nub.

(Peggy's letter was circumspect, but somehow she managed to make her meaning perfectly clear. Hawkeye was taken aback, if he's honest, and suitably impressed. He always assumed Peg must be special, given the level of devotion she inspired in a man like BJ, and yet she still managed to surprise him.)

They're both officially on call, but if Hawkeye hears the phrase 'incoming wounded' any time before tomorrow morning, whoever says it will live to regret it. Fortunately they make it back to the Swamp without incident after their regular rounds, and Hawkeye loses no time grabbing BJ and kissing him with all the kisses he's been saving up this last few days of having to keep his hands and lips to himself except in the dark.

"Hawk," Beej manages between kisses, "what if someone comes in? We can't, we need to at least wait until-"

"Can't wait," Hawk says bluntly. "Bribed Klinger to make sure we don't get disturbed. Hung a sock over the door. Two socks, actually. Both yours. No one will want to go near it."

"What are you saying about my socks?" Beej asks, although he's smiling.

"That they're huge and smelly like your feet and God, Beej, just shut up and kiss me already."

"Flatterer," says BJ, even as he leans in for another kiss.

Kissing BJ doesn't seem like it's going to lose its novelty value any time soon, but being able to let hands wander and not having to think about potential spectators makes it even better. The fireworks are back in spades and Hawkeye allows himself to do all the things he's been waiting to do since New Year's: slipping his hands under BJ's clothes, pulling him closer, moaning into his mouth, getting within an inch of humping his leg, and generally making it very obvious what his plans for the evening are.

Beej is clearly enjoying it, but when Hawkeye gets more adventurous, he pulls back and looks away.

"Beej? You okay?" Hawk's voice is shaking, not just from arousal. "Beej?" He has to swallow back the clot of fear and need in his throat, the terror that BJ is second-guessing this.

"Hawk, I..." BJ's face is the colour of his favourite shirt.

"What is it, Beej? Do you want to stop?"  _God, please, say no_.

"No, no! I just- Hawkeye, I have no idea what I'm doing!"

"Do you need to write Peg again? Maybe talk to her?"

"No, that's not what I meant at all!" BJ leans in to kiss Hawkeye, hard, like he wants to reassure Hawkeye (and maybe also himself). "I mean  _I don't know what I'm doing_ ," he says, sounding a little desperate. "I've never- not with a man."

Oh.  _Oh_. Hawk grins with relief and amusement. "I can teach you."

Beej is now shading towards the colour of his suspenders. "I don't want to be... bad."

"Why not? I love being bad, it's one of my greatest gifts."

BJ rolls his eyes so hard he might strain them. "Are you doing this on purpose, Hawk? Because it's not cute."

Hawkeye tugs BJ down to kiss him again. "There's no way," he murmurs against BJ's mouth, "absolutely no way you could be bad at this, Beej. You're all I've wanted for a really long time now, and there's just... no way."

"Your faith in me is touching," Beej says, voice dry as a great Martini, "but still doesn't change the fact I have no idea what I'm doing."

Hawkeye laughs. "Would it make any difference to how you feel about me if I was bad in bed?"

"Hawk, I've seen you sleep your way through this whole camp, and all the complaints about your behaviour afterwards aside, I've heard enough to know there's no way you're not good at this."

"That's so sweet." Hawkeye preens a little, but is unwilling to be derailed. "Beej,  _I don't care_. I don't want you because I think you'll be magnificent in bed, although I'm sure you will be, especially with the amount of practice I intend for us to get-" Beej goes an even darker shade of red "-I want you because you're you."

"Oh."

Blushing is extremely cute on BJ Hunnicutt, as it turns out. Hawk wonders how far the colour reaches, and if Beej would let him explore if it weren't so damn cold.

In the meantime, he slides his fingers into the back of BJ's hair and pulls him down into another kiss, leisurely and sensual. God, he still can't really believe he's kissing BJ, even with BJ's moustache tickling his lip, even when BJ's big hands cup his head and tentatively stroke his spine. It's wonderful and slightly surreal.

Hawkeye traces one hand down BJ's back and over his ass, and Beej lets out the most delicious sound Hawk's heard in forever, surprise and want all mixed together. Hawkeye honestly doesn't think it would be possible to get tired of this, even if somehow it outlasts the war and he gets to do it for years or decades. He pulls Beej closer, grins into the kiss because no matter what BJ's brain is hung up on, his body definitely has the right idea. Curse the damn weather; Hawkeye wants to lay BJ down on the nearest cot, strip him naked and lick him all over, but frostbite is not sexy. Maybe next time they get R&R...

When he draws back from the kiss, BJ tries to follow his mouth, and it's as flattering and confidence-boosting a reaction as Hawkeye can imagine. He tugs BJ over to his bed, gets him to sit down, then straddles his lap.

BJ looks a little startled. "Hawk?"

"Trust me?"

"You know I do."

"Then  _trust_  me," Hawk says, before kissing him again. As it heats, they sink back into the cot, and they're lying down and he hasn't given Beej a chance to second guess himself.

Being horizontal again is good, really good, and Hawkeye doesn't have a reason to hold back anymore, so he gives his all, wrapping himself around BJ's body and exploring BJ's mouth like this is going to be taken away if he doesn't appreciate it enough.

BJ slides a hand up under Hawkeye's shirt, and Hawkeye lets out a noise he'd be embarrassed about in almost any other situation. BJ's touch gets firmer and more confident, probably because Hawk is moaning like a two bit hooker. Hawk's skin is on fire, he could melt snowdrifts from sheer arousal. "Oh God, Beej." He's imagined this more times than he cares to recall, but reality is so much better than his imagination. He can barely talk, but he can express himself with all kinds of other sounds.

There's no time for finesse, he just... needs, oh God, it's all too much and too good. He rocks himself against BJ's thigh, BJ growls low in his throat, and the realisation Beej is getting turned on by his desperation is almost more than he can take. "Beej," he murmurs, "please, Beej."

BJ pulls him into another kiss, hot but tender, and...  _God_ , he loves this man, it keeps hitting him how much, and he can't deal with this, can't believe it, even as he throws his head back, shuddering and shattering and falling apart with BJ's lips on his throat. "Oh God, Beej," he manages again, once he's got his breath back a little, and he pulls BJ close until their foreheads touch and they're sharing air.

"Hawkeye," BJ murmurs, and Hawk's not sure if it's because his brain just fell out, but Beej sounds almost... reverent, and Hawk has to swallow hard so he doesn't say or do anything too stupid in response. Fireworks don't even come close. Beej has taken him to pieces more thoroughly than a mortar could, but Hawk also trusts Beej to put him back together again.

 _I love you_ , he thinks again. Maybe it's not that stupid. And maybe if he thinks it often enough, eventually the words will make their way past his lips. It might even be a good thing. "Beej," he says instead. "God, Beej."

BJ chuckles. "I can see why you don't bring girls back to the Swamp while I'm around," he says, his voice still soft but now tinged with amusement. "You're loud."

Hawkeye laughs. Maybe one day he'll have the guts to admit it's mostly because the Swamp is home - the Swamp is where Beej is - and the idea of being with anyone else here has lost most of its appeal over time. Instead, he runs a hand down BJ's chest. "Think it's your turn, now."

BJ's cheeks turn scarlet again. Hawk can see him starting to worry, panic even, so he leans in for a gentle, reassuring kiss as he cups Beej through his pants. "It's okay," he whispers. "It's okay."

BJ's breath catches, and he bucks into Hawk's touch. "Oh, God."

"Trust me," Hawkeye says again. "I'll take care of you, Beej, just trust me."

BJ nods, jerky but definite, and smiles against Hawk's lips even though he's obviously nervous. "I do, it's just..."

Hawk chuckles. "For me, too," he admits.

"You don't show it."

"Give me some credit, Beej, I usually last way longer than that. I thought you listened to the nurses' gossip."

Beej laughs. "You are..."

"Handsome? Funny? Clever? An amazing surgeon?"

" _Terrible_."

"Awww, Beej, and here was I thinking you liked me."

The jibe has the desired effect, resulting in an amusement-filled wrestling match that ends with them both panting and laughing, and chases away the momentary awkwardness. Hawkeye leans in to kiss BJ again, and is gratified by the broken noise BJ makes into his mouth.

"I think it's still your turn," he whispers.

Beej makes another little broken sound, then when Hawkeye touches him again, something Hawk can only call a whimper as he twists his fingers into Hawk's hair. God, it's  _glorious_. Hawkeye still can't fathom how he's allowed any of this.

He caresses and strokes through the material, but it's not... not enough. He wants to really  _feel_  BJ, he wants skin on skin. He wants every second of it burned into his brain.

"I want to touch you," he whispers, tugging at BJ's fly.

"Hawk..." BJ shakes his head, but not in denial. More like he's feeling as overwhelmed as Hawk is right now. "Anything," he says at last, " _Anything_."

Hawkeye shivers at BJ's tone and pops the button. He's never been so ready for something and simultaneously so scared in his entire life.

"Is this... Beej, is this okay?"

BJ nods. "Yeah," he breathes, "please, Hawk."

Hawkeye's hands are shaking as he works BJ's fly open, excitement and need and a little fear making him fumble. He feels like a kid again, exploring, everything is new, terrifying and thrilling. He just can't believe he gets to do this. Then BJ's in his hand and gasping in his ear.

"Hawkeye," Beej manages, in the most raw, desperate voice Hawk has ever heard him use, and his cock is so hot and hard.

"Your socks did not oversell you, Beej." The joke, predictably, falls on deaf ears. Hawk makes a mental note to reiterate it when they're not in the middle of a consummation he's been waiting for way too long. Right now, he has more important things to say and do. "One day," Hawk murmurs, "we're going to do this somewhere we have privacy and warmth, and I'm going to  _taste_  you."

"Oh  _God_ , Hawk." Beej grabs at the back of Hawkeye's head and pulls him into an insistent, needy kiss as Hawkeye touches him. All too quickly he's coming, letting out sobs of pleasure into Hawk's mouth, and although Hawkeye is very definitely spent for the night, it sends a spark of pleasure through him, more fireworks going off in his stomach, because it's BJ, it's his Beej, his best friend, his rock, his comrade in arms, his... lover.

"Hey, lover," he says, trying out the word in his mouth as he kisses BJ's jaw and ear and neck.

BJ lets out a soft, breathless laugh. "Hey."

"Beej?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he says, and after all that, it just slips out, easy and natural, like it's not a secret that's been weighing on him for months.

BJ laughs again, still breathless but shaking through his whole body, rich and deep. "I love you too, Hawk," he says, grinning against Hawkeye's cheek. "I love you too."

_~ fin ~_

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in talking to folks in the fandom, please come join us in [The Swamp](https://discord.gg/H5nHFr4), which is a MASH Discord server where quite a few MASH readers, writers and artists hang out :D


End file.
